A Very Silly Sing Along! (Very Silly Songs!) (Video Game)
A 'Very Silly Sing-Along! '''is a karaoke game developed by Thq And Activsion for XBOX, PSP, PlayStation 2, and Nintendo GameCube. VeggieTales Frist Sing along Video On a video game. The game features gameplay mechanics similar to many karaoke games out there like Sing It!, Glee, or Band Hero. Songs are from the shows Where's God When I'm S-Scared? to Sweetpea Beauty. Songs ''Note: The sing-along lyrics used is the font used in the actual episode of A Very Silly Sing-Along! * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Water Buffalo Song * God is Bigger * Oh No! What We Gonna Do? * The Forgiveness Song * The Hairbrush Song * I Can Be Your Friend * Good Morning George * Stand * Dance of the Cucumber * The New and Improved Bunny Song * Big Things Too! * I Love My Lips * Oh Santa! * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * It's Laura's Fault * The Larry-Boy Theme song * Promised Land * Song of the Cebu * Keep Walking * I'm So Blue * Salezmunz Rap * Thankfulness Song * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * The Rumor Weed Song * I Love My Duck * Endangered Love * The Selfishness Song * Lost Puppies * Haman's Song * The Battle is Not Ours * We're Vikings * Larry's High Silk Hat * Share of Friends * Do the Moo Shoo * Message from the Lord * Second Chances * First Big Break * Plugged Up Love * Oh Little Joe! * Belly Button * Erie Canal * 113 Years Ago * Hope's Song * I Want to Dance * Sport Utility Vehicle * School House Polka * Larry's Blues * Pizza Angel * My Baby Elf * To Have a Gift * Gated Community * Call on Us * Rock On, LarryBoy! * The Great I Am * Lance the Turtle * A Mess Down in Egypt * Oh Lone Stranger * His Name is Darby * Monkey * Yo Ho Hero * Rock Monster * Jolly Joe's * Happy River * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo * Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! * Right, Right Now * Sneeze if You Need to * Arise and Shine * Sippy Cup * I Can Love * Donuts for Benny * You and You Alone * Where Have All the Staplers Gone? * More Beautiful * Pants Characters (in free roam) Unlocked * Larry the Cucumber * Otar * Sven * Little Joe * LarryBoy * Ebenezer Nezzer * Hope * Buzz Saw Louie * Pa Grape �� * Sheerluck Holmes * Dr. Watson Unlockable * Bob the Tomato * Rack * Shack * Benny * Palmy * Little Jimmy * The Wiggly Turtle Toobies * Shux * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Olaf * Benjamin * Sweetpea Beauty * Prince Larry * Jude * Moe * Sally * Blind Lemon * Petunia Rhubarb * Laura Carrot * Esther * Miss Achmetha * Dad Asparagus * Dr. Jiggle * Mr. Butterbun * Poole * Angel Peas * Angel Pa Grape * Toto * Pirate Larry * Pirate Lunt * Pirate Pa * Yodeling Vet Quartet * Boyz in the Sink * Darby * Munchies * King Xerxes * Benny * Pistachio * Haman * Joshua * The Fox * The Cat * Carnival Attendant * Gelato * Sister Claire * Inventor Jacques * Dave * Madame Blueberry * Grandpa George * King Saul * Annie Category:Video Games Category:XBOX Category:PlayStation 2 Category:GameCube Category:PSP